


Zamiast

by Etincelle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Drama, F/F, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Psychological Drama, Relationship(s), Trauma
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etincelle/pseuds/Etincelle
Summary: Molly po zniknięciu Willa trafia do psychiatry; przez przypadek (a może wcale nie?) trafia akurat na Bedelię, która również nie może sobie poradzić z całą sytuacją.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst napisany na Gwiazdkową Wymianę Fikową na Mirriel.  
>  **NICK AUTORA ŻYCZENIA:** Łania  
>  **TREŚĆ ŻYCZENIA:** Molly/Bedelia – Molly po zniknięciu Willa (albo wcześniej) trafia do psychiatry; przez przypadek (a może wcale nie?) trafia akurat na Bedelię, która również nie może sobie poradzić z całą sytuacją.  
>  **BETA:** językowa - Draka, merytoryczna - Nuka. Dziękuję.  <3

_Korytarz jest cichy i pusty. Moje kroki odbijają się echem, kiedy podchodzę do drzwi i delikatnym, niemal pieszczotliwym ruchem chwytam za klamkę. Przeciągam kciukiem po chłodnym metalu; jego dotyk jest dziwnie kojący._  
_Wciąż mogę się wycofać. Odwrócić się, odejść. Nie ma w tym nic dramatycznego. Żadnego przyciągania, z którym powinnam walczyć. Niecierpliwości niepozwalającej na trafienie kluczem do zamka za pierwszym razem. Urywanego oddechu i drżących dłoni. Mogę odejść._  
_Świetliste refleksy połyskują na tarczy zegarka, kiedy pewnym ruchem naciskam klamkę i wchodzę do środka. Uśmiech powoli wypływa na moją twarz; stukot obcasów ginie w miękkim dywanie. Ten dźwięk wydaje się… dobry. Na miejscu._  
_Ja też jestem na swoim miejscu._  
  
***  
  
Molly Graham jest całkowicie zwyczajna. Piękne oczy podkreślone lekko rozmazanym cieniem i nos zbyt duży, by zniwelować dysproporcje makijażem. Szczera, okrągła twarz okolona włosami o zniszczonych końcówkach i sweter dodający optycznie co najmniej pięć kilogramów. Mocne, męskie dłonie niepozbawione zadrapań, długie palce i krótko obcięte paznokcie. Jedna z wielu kobiet, które starają się wyglądać dobrze, ale jednocześnie są zupełnie usatysfakcjonowane przeciętnością _._ Zawsze mają coś ważnego — ważniejszego niż one same — do zrobienia.  
Takie kobiety nigdy nie przychodzą na terapię.  
A jednak Molly Graham siedzi tuż przede mną. Po raz ostatni pozwalam sobie przesunąć wzrokiem po jej ciele i przywołuję na twarz zdawkowy uśmiech.  
— Nie praktykuję — mówię.  
— Jack Crawford uznał… — zaczyna Molly i wzrusza ramionami. — Od niego dostałam adres — dodaje spokojnie, jak gdyby to wszystko wyjaśniało.  
Nie jestem zaskoczona. Oczywiście, w świecie Molly Graham wszyscy sobie pomagają, ona nie bierze pod uwagę, że mogłoby być inaczej _._ Krzywię się lekko — nie potrafię zdecydować, czy to mnie bardziej bawi, czy wzbudza politowanie — ale powstrzymuję westchnięcie; wystudiowanym ruchem przechylam głowę i spoglądam na nią uważnie. Wiem, że mój wzrok nie wyraża nic poza uprzejmym zainteresowaniem i kiedy Molly zdaje sobie sprawę, że wciąż czekam, powoli traci opanowanie.  
— Chcę tylko porozmawiać — mówi wreszcie. Jej głos nadal jest spokojny, ale stopy wystukują im tylko znany rytm, a dłonie zdają się przeszkadzać.  
Unoszę brew. Mam ochotę kontynuować. Patrzeć wyczekująco, aż się złamie — załamie — i sprawdzić, czy wybuchnie, zacznie tłumaczyć, czy może wyjdzie, mamrocząc nieskładne przeprosiny. _A jednak…_ Podnoszę się bez słowa i otwieram butelkę czerwonego wina. _A jednak Will wybrał właśnie ją_ , myślę, podając kobiecie kieliszek. _Will wybrał Molly Graham_.  
  
Tydzień później Molly Graham podchodzi do mnie po skończonym wykładzie.  
— Możemy porozmawiać? — pyta bez żadnych wstępów.  
Mrużę oczy. Nie myślałam o niej od ostatniego spotkania. To była… pomyłka. Molly nie chciała terapii ani rozmowy. Chciała zapewnienia. Zapewnienia, że Will jest ofiarą Hannibala i że wróci, kiedy tylko będzie mógł. Nie próbowała zrozumieć. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że powinna.  
Nie miała nic dla mnie.  
— Proszę — dodaje Molly. — Ja… Wciąż myślę o tym, że to ja go przekonałam do wyjazdu, a teraz…  
— Nie prowadzę…  
— Wiem — przerywa mi, nagle zdecydowana. — Ale pomagałaś Hannibalowi, a teraz obaj zniknęli. Jeżeli ktoś może mnie zrozumieć, to tylko ty.  
Uśmiecham się lekko i wskazuję jej krzesło. _Jestem ostatnią osobą, która mogłaby cię zrozumieć,_ myślę i przymykam oczy.  
Molly zaczyna opowiadać o wyrzutach sumienia.  
  
Ten temat wraca wielokrotnie.  
— Obiecałam mu, że będę taka sama, gdy wróci. Kochaliśmy się, naprawdę. Byliśmy sobie tak… tak bliscy, to przecież zakłada wzajemność — zapewnia Molly, patrząc w podłogę. — On mnie ostrzegał, a ja nie słuchałam.  
Dolewam jej wina i wkładam kieliszek w drżące dłonie.  
— Gdybyś próbowała go powstrzymać, powiedz, czy czułabyś się inaczej?  
— Ja… Nie wiem — mówi cicho. — Nie czułabym się winna. To... I jeszcze ta niepewność… To jest najgorsze.  
Podchodzę do okna i patrzę w dal niewidzącym wzrokiem. Mimowolnie wracam do czasów, gdy byłam Lydią Fell. _Niepewność to najlepsze, na co mogłam liczyć_ , myślę, mając przed oczami pożegnanie z Hannibalem we Florencji.  
— Co, jeśli nigdy nie będziesz miała pewności? — pytam po chwili.  
Tym razem to Molly odwraca się ode mnie.  
— Nie wiem. Przypuszczam, że będę musiała się z tym pogodzić, żeby żyć normalnie — odpowiada, wzruszając ramionami. — Ale chyba nie mogłabym… Nie mogłabym _nie czekać_. — Kręci bezradnie głową, wraca na fotel i upija łyk wina.  
Przyglądam się jej uważnie. Ona nie potrzebuje psychiatry. Nie ma żadnych zaburzeń, nie ma nawet depresji, co byłoby zrozumiałe w tej sytuacji. Wystarczyłby jej psycholog albo psychoterapeuta. Zapewne wystarczyłby nawet cierpliwy, wtajemniczony we wszystko przyjaciel. A jednak… Okazuje emocje tak, jak większość moich pacjentów. Niczego nie próbuje ukryć. Otwiera się przed niemal obcą osobą i wydaje się, że jej to nie przeszkadza.  
— A ty? — pyta mnie nagle. — Brakuje ci go? Wtedy… wcześniej… — Wyraźnie kluczy wokół tematu, jakby nie chciała mnie urazić bezpośrednim wspomnieniem o zamknięciu Hannibala. — Tęskniłaś za nim? Odwiedzałaś go?  
Uśmiecham się lekko na myśl o odbytej jakiś czas temu rozmowie.  
— Dość się go naoglądałam — odpowiadam w ten sam sposób co Willowi.  
— Wszystkim mówisz to samo? — pyta natychmiast Molly, a ja otwieram szerzej oczy.  
  
Czasami nie wiem, co myśleć o Molly. Jest taka… prosta, choć przenikliwa. Nie jest w nas stanie zrozumieć. Nas, naszego świata. Jest na to zbyt dobra, ciepła, zbyt _zwyczajna_ i próbuje wszystko do tego dopasować, a jednak zdarza jej się trafić w sedno. Żadnej wiedzy, doświadczenia, tak naprawdę _zgaduje_ , a jednak uważa, że pojmuje wszystko. I chociaż wiem o tym, za każdym razem…  
Potrząsam głową i zaciskam wargi. Nie powinna, nie ma do tego prawa.  
— Dlaczego cały czas grasz, Bedelio?  
  
— Zniknął, kiedy byłam jeszcze w szpitalu — mówi Molly, dłubiąc widelcem w talerzu. Kurczak z kremem z pora w kruchym cieście trafia wszędzie, tylko nie do jej ust. — Nie uprzedził mnie, nic nie wiedziałam. Mieliśmy wrócić razem do domu, gdy wszystko się skończy. Razem. Will, Wally i ja. A teraz… Ja… Martwię się, naprawdę, cały czas, ale też… Czuję się oszukana. Zdradzona — kończy z wyraźnym zawstydzeniem.  
— To naturalne. Jest twoim mężem, więc boisz się o niego, ale też masz prawo wymagać — recytuję machinalnie. _Ja_ nigdy nie miałam prawa wymagać. — Żal, złość… Porzucił cię. Zostawił bez słowa. Ciebie i dziec… — Milknę, kiedy dostrzegam łzy w oczach Molly. Ukrywam satysfakcję i ściskam delikatnie jej dłoń. — Jeszcze… — zaczynam, ale ona nagle przerywa.  
— Nie porzucił mnie! Nie zostawił! — warczy i ze złością patrzy mi prosto w oczy, mimo że łzy nadal spływają po jej policzkach. — A nawet jeśli, to nie chciał tego! Nie planował! Dopóki nie pojawił się Hannibal, Will…  
— Nie znasz Hannibala.  
_A przede wszystkim nie znasz swojego męża._  
— Byliście blisko? — pyta Molly, nagle spokojna.  
— Tt… — urywam nagle. _Bycie blisko zakłada wzajemność._ — Tak, oczywiście — mówię gładko. Zbyt gładko.  
Molly patrzy na mnie wzrokiem pełnym zrozumienia.  
  
— Dlaczego zgodziłaś się na ten związek? — pytam Molly, kiedy przechadzamy się po parku. — Wiedziałaś, na jakie niebezpieczeństwo może narazić ciebie i twojego syna.  
— Kochałam go — odpowiada z prostotą, siada na ławce i wyciąga twarz do słońca.  
— Kochałaś? — staram się zaakcentować czas przeszły.  
Molly wzrusza ramionami, ale wyraźnie się zastanawia.  
— Minął niemal rok — mówi z namysłem. — Nie, wciąż go kocham, ale… Chyba nie wierzę, że wróci. Sama nie wiem.  
— Ale wciąż czekasz, prawda? Wciąż _chcesz_ , żeby wrócił.  
Molly zerka na mnie, zaskoczona.  
— Oczywiście. Niczego innego tak bardzo nie pragnę. Czasami w nocy… — potrząsa głową. — Po prostu wreszcie jestem w stanie myśleć o czymś innym. W dzień. Przynajmniej w dzień.  
Siedzimy w milczeniu przez dłuższą chwilę. Zastanawiam się, kiedy Molly tak się zmieniła. A przecież od początku zdawałam sobie sprawę, że kobiety takie jak ona nie chodzą na terapię. Nie dają sobie szansy na poważniejsze problemy. Uważają je za fanaberie. Nie mają czasu. Zawsze mają coś do zrobienia.  
— Bedelio — zaczyna Molly na tyle niepewnie, że natychmiast przenoszę spojrzenie na nią. — Bedelio, może przyjechałabyś do nas… Do mnie… Na jakiś czas?  
  
Molly się stara. Stara się, żebym się dobrze czuła. Stara się być odpowiednim partnerem do rozmów. Stara się zrozumieć. Przez cały czas stara się tak mocno, że nie dostrzega, jak bardzo jest to bezcelowe. Wreszcie, kiedy siadam na krześle przed domem, a ona natychmiast biegnie po koc, nie udaje mi się powstrzymać prychnięcia. Natychmiast próbuję zatrzeć wrażenie uśmiechem, ale Molly stoi już nade mną i niewątpliwie coś analizuje. _Will ją wybrał, Will wybrał właśnie ją, Will wybrał Molly_ , powtarzam jak mantrę i patrzę na nią z uprzejmym wyrazem twarzy. _Will wybrał Molly, a Willa…_  
— Czy jestem dla ciebie tym, kim Will dla Hannibala?  
— A sądzisz, że jesteś? — odpowiadam pytaniem na pytanie.  
Molly wzrusza ramionami, ale patrzy na mnie z zaciętą miną.  
— Nigdy nic o sobie nie mówisz. Nie potrzebujesz mnie. To ja zawsze do ciebie przychodzę. Hannibal był psychopatą, a Will… Leciał jak ćma do ognia.  
Zamykam oczy. Will ćmą? Gorzki śmiech więźnie mi w gardle.  
— Oklepane porównanie — mówię spokojnie, ale nie patrzę na Molly.  
Oczywiście, że Hannibal był płomieniem. Był płomieniem, Słońcem, syreną… Był wszystkim. Ale to nie Will, to ja leciałam do ognia, spalałam się w słońcu, to ja wciąż żegluję na zatracenie. To ja byłam niczym. _Jestem_ niczym.  
Teraz mogę być płomieniem Molly. Ale on był moim płomieniem. On był moim płomieniem. On był, on, on był, on… On był moim Hannibalem.  
— Bedelio…?  
Oddycham głęboko, ale to nie pomaga. Nie mogę o tym myśleć. Nie myślałam, nie… Nigdy. A ona…  
— Wiesz, kim był Will? Will był zwycięzcą — mówię pozornie od niechcenia. — Wygrał wszystko. I to dzięki tobie. Hannibal uważał, że Will bał się przekazać swoje geny, ale się mylił. Wiesz, dlaczego on wybrał ciebie? Wiesz? Bo jeśli Will był ćmą, to ty byłaś jego furtką. Otwartą furtką. _Nic_ go tu nie trzymało.  
— Nic nie wiesz o Willu — syczy Molly.  
Uśmiecham się lekko.  
— Przychodził do mnie, kiedy leżałaś w szpitalu. Zanim zniknął, widywałam go częściej niż ty. Rozmawialiśmy.  
— Nie prowadzisz terapii — warczy Molly.  
— Nie, nie prowadzę — mówię łagodnie. — Ale znam ich lepiej niż ty. Rozumiem ich. _Ich_ … — Wypuszczam głośno powietrze, kiedy palce Molly boleśnie zaciskają się na moich ramionach, a ona sama patrzy na mnie z wściekłością przemieszaną z determinacją, potrząsa głową i dziwnie rozpaczliwie przyciska swoje usta do moich. Powinna nas ogarnąć gorączka. Wyobrażam to sobie. Ogień w oczach, niecierpliwe gesty, bolesna potrzeba bliskości. Muskam kciukiem jej szyję. Nie ma nic. Otwieram oczy. Jej ciało miękkie… Nic.  
Tylko budzenie się w łóżku Willa jest przyjemne.  
  
Zaczynam mówić Molly prawdę. Tłumaczę, prowokuję. Przestaję udawać, chociaż wciąż gram. To silniejsze ode mnie. Naturalne.  
— Co nas łączy? — pyta Molly pewnego dnia.  
— A co chciałabyś… — zaczynam z przyzwyczajenia i potrząsam głową. Nie. Już nie. — Dlaczego sądzisz, że coś nas łączy?  
Molly wzdycha i coraz częściej patrzy na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem. I coraz bardziej się stara. Piecze placki z jabłkami, kupuje wino, szykuje wymyślne posiłki. Bezustannie zapewnia o tym, że mogę jej wszystko powiedzieć, a ona zrozumie. Głaszcze, przytula, całuje. I wszystko to robi z pełną udręczenia miną.  
— Z Willem też tego próbowałaś, prawda? Na początku? — pytam, kiedy po raz kolejny przekonuje mnie o swoim przywiązaniu. W innej sytuacji być może byłoby mi jej żal. — Takie poświęcanie się… Wiesz, że to nic nie zmieni, wiesz, prawda?  
Molly rumieni się lekko, ale nie przestaje. Próbuje rozmawiać nawet o Hannibalu, byle tylko mieć poczucie dbania o mnie.  
— Troszczyłam się o niego — oznajmiam wreszcie krótko.  
— Troszczyłaś się — powtarza zamyślona. — Troszczyłaś… Jesteś taka sama jak ja — mówi ze smutnym uśmiechem.  
— Ja nie próbowałam go wyleczyć. Nie chciałam go… naprawiać.  
W jej oczach widzę wszystko, wszystko, co czuje i co może czuć. I wiem, że to nic w porównaniu ze spojrzeniem Hannibala. Hannibala, który patrzył tak tylko na Willa.  
Odwracam wzrok, a Molly wychodzi, bezszelestnie zamykając drzwi.  
  
Przez dłuższy czas jest spokojnie. Molly odpuszcza, a ja czuję się jak na wakacjach. Zastanawiam się, jak długo będzie w stanie cieszyć się tym, co mogę jej dać.  
— Twoją obecnością? Tyle, ile będzie trzeba — mówi, kiedy pewnego razu postanawiam zadać jej to pytanie. — Albo tyle, ile będę mogła — dodaje po chwili, a jakiś cień zasnuwa jej oczy.  
Kręcę głową z niedowierzaniem.  
— Cóż, nie istnieje alter… — zaczynam, ale urywam w pół słowa, kiedy widzę nagle pobladłą twarz Molly. — Co masz na myśli? — pytam surowo.  
Milczy, jednak zerka nerwowo w kierunku komody. Zaciskam pięści i modląc się o cierpliwość, wstaję i zaczynam przetrząsać zawartość szuflad. Wreszcie wśród miękkich tkanin wyczuwam coś innego. Szkło. Perfumy. _Tamte_ perfumy.  
Odwracam się do Molly. W moich oczach, wiem to, płonie zimna furia, ale niespodziewanie dla mnie samej nie mam nic do powiedzenia. Tak jakby wszystko straciło znaczenie. Wszystko poza ich powrotem.  
— Jak możesz być taka… taka pusta? — szepcze Molly. Wie, że przegrała, a jednak wciąż wydaje się walczyć.  
— Nie jestem pusta — mówię. — To dla ciebie nie mam nic.  
  
***  
  
_Budzę się przy stole. Przełykam ślinę; zaschło mi w gardle. Spoglądam w dół i natychmiast podnoszę wzrok, jednak jestem spokojna. To miało tak się skończyć. Zawsze miało. Tu jest moje miejsce. Tu się zaczęło i tu się skończy. Tak powinno być. Nie boję się._  
_Rozglądam się dookoła. Nagle mrugam gwałtownie. To niemożliwe… Zaczynam się pocić. Myliłam się. Cały czas się myliłam. Potrząsam głową i liczę. A potem jeszcze raz. I jeszcze._  
_Nie byłam niczyim płomieniem. Nie ja._  
_Na stole, przy którym siedzę, leżą cztery nakrycia._


End file.
